


Advice

by Itoma



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes.. the best advice is often the most simplistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attentiveness

**Author's Note:**

> WhisperingKage is the one who wrote the Omake at the end.. which is fucking hilarious.. be sure to read it XD

Steve gazed at the raven haired beauty, lounging on the couch with Wasp. The two of them idly chatting as the news played on the large flat screen television on the wall. She had joined the Avengers team less than a month ago. Just after the skrull fiasco, and that damned skrull that had impersonated him had declared on national television that the world should submit to the skrull empire.

Captain America wasn’t exactly on anyone’s Christmas list after that incident. The only ones who understood and acknowledged that it wasn’t him who had declared the Skrull’s supremacy, were the Avengers team and several heroes who worked outside their ranks.

When the young asian woman had joined their team right after those events she had lashed out at him rather quickly, apparently news hadn’t reached Japan that he was innocent yet, because before the team could subdue her and explain the situation to her she had him imbedded in the wall.

Of course after the situation was cleared up she apologized profusely, her cute face was red with embarrassment. The image ingrained in his mind. Damn she was cute. After what had happened though she was uneasy being around him. She still felt horrible for her actions against him, no matter how many times he told her it was alright, that all was forgiven. 

Her name was Kagome Higurashi, her hero name was Captain Japan, or Nihon Go Taicho in her native tongue. And if anything it fit, she resembled Japan’s culture and beliefs perfectly.. well almost perfectly, she was a bit of a feminist. She also held on to the magical side of their culture as well, while her main power was the creation and utilization of mystical barriers, she could also use various sutras to subdue her opponents.

Over the past few days since she joined the team he’d only seen them used on Tony, and his wandering hands, which was more then enough to make him want to not cross her.

Tony’s hand was miraculously okay after being pinned to the floor by a large fox statue.. that had been conjured from paper.

Tony was hardly deterred from pursuing her though. Which grated on Steve’s nerves, the thought of her in bed with the man was actually enough to anger him; Him, Captain America, the level headed, logical, no nonsense Captain was livid at the thought.

Which blew his mind really, he never paid much attention to members of the opposite sex, instead opting to focus on his work protecting the innocent and what not, getting angry or jealous over one was something he never did. But Kagome, one look from her and he had to find a cold shower, hide his lower half behind his shield, or what ever appropriately tall piece of furniture he could find.

Now if only he knew how to approach her, seeing as he had very little experience in this department he couldn’t ask Tony for advice, given that Tony was after the woman as well. So he turned to the only other person in the mansion with experience on the matter. Hawkeye, Clint Barton.

He felt Clint’s hand on his shoulder, as the other man leaned closer to speak quietly to him

“Alright, Cap’n, you have to play it cool, smooth even, which might be difficult for you,” Clint instructed, knowing the Captain’s rigid demeanor wouldn’t get him far in wooing the asian woman, “But above anything just stay relaxed and don’t let her get away, if she excuses herself for any reason offer to help her with what ever she needs to do, what ever it is.”

“Right,” Was Steve’s only reply as he strode into the room, he felt even warmer under in his spandex uniform than usual the closer he got to the pair of gossiping women.

As he walked up behind the expensive couch they sat upon, he brought his fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat, drawing two pairs of eyes up to him.

With a slow deep breath he brought everything Clint had told him to the fore front of his mind; it was time for Captain America, to turn on the charm.

“Good afternoon, ladies,” He spoke as smoothly as possible, not reacting when Janet’s eyes widened in surprise at his tone of voice, while Kagome’s blue orbs looked curiously up at him.

“Hey... Cap, what’s up?” Janet asked slowly, looking around Steve to see Hawkeye pearing around the doorway.

Steve gave both Janet and Kagome a broad grin, his pearly whites practically shining in the light of the living room.

“I was just wondering if, Kagome here would like to get a bite to eat,” Steve inquired as he leaned ever so closely to Kagome.

The woman blushed brightly before quickly standing up from her seat, “I need to go.... To the bathroom!”

And Steve without with out thinking before speaking, merely remembering Hawkeye’s words from before, quickly said: “Here let me come..... with.... you...”

Janet looked at him as if he had grown a second head upon his shoulders, and Kagome.. well she became even more red faced, before quickly marching herself out of the room.

Once she was gone Steve’s mood deflated even more.

“Cap... what was all that about?” Janet spoke up now, at some point she had shrunk herself to her pixie like form and now floated in front of his face, her hands on her tiny hips.

“I was simply trying to... converse with Miss Higurashi,” He replied, quickly returning to his normal speech patterns now that Kagome had left.

“Alright.. now who gave you the crummy advice?”

“That would be me,” Clint spoke up, stepping into the living room a tired, defeated expression on his face, “Cap...no never mind I’m not even going to ask.”

In an effort to defend himself Steve spoke up, though he was clearly blushing under his mask, “You said to try to go after her if she left, no matter what her excuse was..”

“Ooooh Steve... you should have come to me, Hawkeye hasn’t had a date in months.. he’s lost his edge,” Janet laughed lightly patting Steve’s forehead in consolation as Hawkeye sputtered retorts behind them.about how he hadn’t lost his edge, he just hadn’t found the right woman.

“C’mon Cap.. lets go get a cup of coffee and I’ll talk strategy with you,” Janet chuckled, leading the emotionally deflated captain out of the room as she called over her shoulder, “What ever helps you sleep at night Clint.”

|<3|

 

Omake~ 

“Here let me come..... with.... you...”

The words hung in the air, awkwardly.

His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she and Janet gazed up at him their mouths agape in shock. Already he could see the wheels turning in their heads and he didn’t want them to think he was some kind of pervert!

Before he could even attempt to right his mistake a low smooth amused voice rang from the doorway. “I never knew you were into water play Cap. Kiinnnkkkyyy.” He winked at the flustered man and laughed as he entered the room. Tossing an arm around the larger males shoulders.

“You better watch out Kagome, never know what a kinky man like him will pull.” He winked at the flushed young woman. Loving the shade of red her cheeks turned, her deep blue eyes were glazed over in shock as she gaped up at them.

She looked delicious and he would love to sink his teeth into her.

Kagome merely blinked and then blinked some more. She knew Stark was no doubt baiting the other man. They had some kind of rivalry thing going on between them. With a sigh she stood up shaking her head and held her hand up to silence both of them.

“I’m not even going to go there with you two.” With that she left the room before she could be pulled into their little tifft. She hated being stuck in the middle of two people it always left a bad taste in her mouth.

Steve merely looked after her, looking much like a kicked puppy and shot Tony a glare as he shrugged the other man's arm off of him. 

“Thank, Tony.” The sarcasm was easy to detect. 

Tony merely grinned as he shoved his hands in his pockets shooting the Cap a self assured if not smart ass grin. 

“No prob Cap.” He wanted to punch the man in the face and it took a lot to get him to that point. Then again thanks to the cocky jerk Kagome no doubt thought he was some kind of sick pervert!


	2. Possessiveness

_“Okay Cap, what you gotta do is show her that you want her. That she’s yours!”_  
  
Steve remembered the fire in Janet’s eyes as she spoke the other day. Giving him an inkling that the advice she had giving him was meant more for someone else, but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Janet was a woman and as a logic stood that meant that she should know how they think and feel, how they wanted to be treated.  
  
He watched from the front door to the mansion a she descended down the stairs, barely making a sound even her small shoes touched each step. Steve knew that not everyone would agree with him on his observations, given that everyone had their own tastes, different things appealed to different people, but she looked like grace and beauty defined walking down the elegant staircase.  
  
Until she reached the bottom and missed the last step, causing her to fall and land flat on her bottom on the stair she had missed. He grimaced for a minute, fighting back a smile, beauty and grace... but only until the last step. That’s what he liked about her, when around her he could never tell what she was going to do or what would happen next. It kept him guessing, alert even.  
  
He pushed himself away from the door, making his way across the foyer to make sure she was okay, and possibly earn some chivalry points by helping her up, when he was beaten to the punch.  
  
Tony Stark chose that time to step out of the nearby living room and offered her his hand instead. Steve’s lips set into a grim line then, he was actually getting irritated that Tony kept showing up around her, so with even more determination he marched to the two Avengers standing at the base of the stairs.  
  
“Tony I’m going to have to ask you to step back,” His tone was curt, earning himself a strange look from both Tony and Kagome, as the latter of the two brushed the imaginary dirt off her butt, “Kagome is mine.”  
  
The man of iron’s face turned from confusion to outright surprise at the declaration, while Kagome’s....  
  
She just looked red faced and angry.  
  
“Mine as in my partner for today that is... we’re supposed to be patrolling together,” He offered quickly, attempting to change the meaning of his words, “It’s my responsibility to look out for her today.”  
  
“I’m not a possession, and I am not a child,” She spoke with a huff, before storming off, slamming the door to the mansion behind her when she left the building.  
  
The two winced as the sound resounded through the wide open foyer. Before Steve felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn and look at Tony.  
  
“Ya know Cap.. if you were interested in her all you had to do was tell me, I would have backed off sooner,” He spoke, with a lazy smile, “Although I think you just dug the first two feet of your grave with that stunt.”  
  
“Shut up Tony,” Steve groaned, slumping his shoulders slightly. He’d fucked up again. Janet’s advice was supposed to work, although now that he thought about it that advice was more for Hank Pym than him.  
  
“Hey I’m just saying, you could have been a little more suave,” Tony chuckled, pulling out his phone, and quickly dialing a number, “Hey, Janet? Would you mind joining Kagome on Patrol today...”  
  
There was a small pause, Steve couldn’t hear what was being said on the other side of the line, but he figured Tony was right to get someone else to patrol today. Kagome didn’t seem to want to be around him at this point in time.  
  
“Yeah Cap struck out,” Steve sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose through his mask, “So you’ll do it? Thanks!”  
  
Tony hung up his phone and then slapped Steve on the shoulder encouragingly, “What do you say we head up to the pool and have a nice long talk about wooing the ladies?”  
  
Steve was reluctant to do anything Tony said in regards to women, but the man did seem to have his way about them. So he hesitantly shook his head in agreement before heading up the stairs to change.  
  
Later, when the two of them reached the rooftop where the swimming pool was they found the Hulk standing in the deep end, his massive frame allowing him to stand in the 10 foot deep water and still have his head and shoulders above the surface.  
  
But they paid him no mind as they sat down on the lip of the pool, Tony holding a glass with a tiny umbrella in it sipping calmly while Steve glared at the calm water before him.  
  
“Mm aaah.. So who told you to go caveman on Kagome?” Tony inquired setting his drink down beside him.  
  
Steve thought for a moment. Caveman was a perfect adjective to describe his earlier behavior, he might as well have replaced his shield with a club and went full on neanderthal on her and tried to drag her off to the nearest cave.  
  
“Janet..” Was his only reply. Tony cringed.  
  
“Not your best idea... Janet’s been trying to get Pym’s attention for weeks, but he’s all holed up in his lab doing god knows what,” He spoke, as he idly kicked his legs in the water.  
  
“I got that now,” He grumbled.  
  
He heard Tony sigh beside him, “Listen if you want to get with the ladies you have to be suave, debonair even. Show them that you can give them a good time.”  
  
Steve’s lips formed a grim line as he thought. Confidence and style weren’t exactly things he had in spades where “ladies” were concerned. He grew up in a time where you had to have been dating for months before you could even get your first kiss. And even then he had never really had one of those... at least not a meaningful one.  
  
He eyed Tony up and down, the man had very little muscle and definition compared to him, he was hardly clean shaven with his van dyke beard, so by physical standards he should be considered more attractive than Stark right? He was muscular and defined, his was a body made for protecting, providing, and caring for a significant other.  
  
His eyes cast down at the pool. He was thinking in the shallow end now, he knew that as far as physical appearance went that wasn’t even a half of what it takes to gain the attentions of the fairer sex. He had to have personality and confidence too.  
  
“Say why don’t we set up a-” Tony voice was suddenly cut off when the light of the sun was blocked out. The two Avenger’s looked up then to see the Hulk standing over them, staring down at them with his trademark scowl.  
  
“Hulk?” Steve arched a golden brow.  
  
“Captain want’s to be with Japanese Captain, yes?” Steve’s other brow rose to match the first as he looked up at the massive green man. He hadn’t though the Hulk of all people would be paying attention to his love life, or that he would even be able to guess who he was after.  
  
“Yes?” Beside him Tony remained silent. He guessed the man of iron wanted to see what input Hulk might have. Steve himself had an idea that it might involve smashing.


	3. Truthfulness

_“Hulk think you should stop,” The green giant looked thoughtful for a moment, “kitty footing around and tell japanese lady you like her.”_  
  
Being upfront and honest was his thing... so why did he need the Hulk to remind him of that? It didn’t matter. What did matter was that this was the most sound advice he had received yet.  
  
“Yes? Captain?” One fine brow was arched, as she spoke, her tone laced with mild irritation.  
  
Was he sure that he wanted to do this now? Steve idly scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture. Looking down at her plump pink lips, pursed tightly to match her current mood.  
  
“I wanted to... apologize,” He spoke slowly, “I should not have said what I did, and I had no business treating you like a piece of property.”  
  
Kagome remained silent for a moment, staring him up at him as he grinned apprehensively, before her lips curled back in a sweet smile.  
  
“All’s forgiven, now was there anything else you needed?” she chirped.  
  
“Ah yes... would you mind sitting down for a moment,” Steve motioned towards the empty living room. Kagome gave him a curious look before nodding her head, then making her way to the large couch she had occupied the other day with Wasp.  
  
Once she was sitting comfortably, Steve brought his fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat, before kneeling down in front of her.  
  
“I.. I think I’ve fallen in love with you,” He stated, his face turning bright red as he gazed up at her. Her reaction to his words causing her to mimic his current expression with a light blush of pink filling her cheeks.  
  
“Y-you have?” she squeaked, her small fists clenched in her lap.  
  
“Yes! From the moment you through me into the wall,” He stated awkwardly, remembering the passionate look in her eyes when she had mistaken him for the skrull imposter and her gentle touch afterwards when she healed his injuries.”I can still remember the feel of your hands on my back while you healed my fractured bones.”  
  
His larger hands covered her’s then as she tilted her head forward, her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
“Kagome?” He spoke softly.  
  
“I’m not sure I’m ready to love again...”  
  
His heart fell then, and he slowly release his grip on her hands before she captured them with her own, preventing him from pulling away.  
  
“My last whirlwind romance.. left me a little broken,” She stated, as her eyes became misty, “I’m kind of awkward sometimes, and I’m far from perfect, but if you don’t mind picking up the pieces... I’m all yours.”  
  
A relieved sigh escaped Steve’s breath, before he sat on the couch next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. “I love that you’re awkward, that you miss the last step on the stairs, how cute you look when your angry, that you can forgive so easily.”  
  
Steve placed a soft kiss upon the top of her head, “I’ll collect all the pieces, secure them together, and keep them safe. This I promise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> homigod I wrapped something up! This wasn't quite the ending I was originally going for. But I think it's sweet none the less. Lemme know what you think in the review box below! =3


End file.
